1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a base.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments in technology, portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), smart phones, and the like have been widely used due to its advantages that allow users to carry around and operate easily. In general, the portable electronic device does not have a base which is used for supporting and mostly no physical keyboard is provided for users to operate, thus current designs allow users to operate the portable electronic apparatus with the docking base. The docking base has a function of accommodating the electronic apparatus and charging, and a keyboard module is further provided for users to operate.
In some docking bases, a fixing structure (e.g., a hook) is used for fixing the portable electronic apparatus. However, when the portable electronic apparatus and the docking base are combined together, there may be an undesired gap exists between the portable electronic apparatus and the docking base due to the manufacturing and assembling tolerance, thereby resulting that the portable electronic apparatus on the docking base may be prone to wobble and cause inconvenience in operation.